<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by katychan666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809413">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666'>katychan666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, Humor, Jace and the ducks, M/M, Potion goes wrong, Written by my little brother, i helped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A potion goes wrong and Magnus finds himself trapped. Alec and the gang have to work together to bring Magnus back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written my by little brother, I helped him write it down and shape the plot a little bit, but the other things are all by him. It's his first longer thing that he ever wrote and he was super proud of it. And I'm so very proud to share this cute little story with all of you. Show him some love in the comments, thank you so much &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec was supposed to be helping Magnus with his potions, but he somehow managed to mess it up. As the two of them were busy brewing the potion, it was Alec’s job to bring Magnus all of the ingredients. Alec had been in charge of that for quite a lot of times and he learned quite a lot. For most parts he knew what and where each ingredient was in Magnus’ storage, so Magnus  didn’t even think about checking twice about it anymore, but that proved to be the mistake that time. So, instead of turning yellow when the potion was done brewing, there was a huge smoke that suddenly filled the room and Alec started panicking because he couldn’t see anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing that he did was open the windows and the door and the second was to check up on Magnus, hoping that he was okay. But instead of the warlock, there stood an egg. Yes, an egg. Alec’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened - where the hell did the egg come from?! And where was Magnus?! Nothing made sense. Nothing, absolutely nothing made sense and he quickly walked over to the egg, confused as hell. Did Magnus go somewhere, or? Alec’s heart fastened and he swallowed thickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus?” asked Alec, but he didn’t get any replies, so he tried calling out to him again. “Magnus, are you there? I fucked up with the potion, I’m so sorry,” he said, his worries worsening and he was panicking, but then the giant egg over at the side moved. Yes, it moved! Alec’s jaw dropped again and he let out a shriek that was not human. “What the actual-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander,” said a muffled voice that belonged to Magnus and Alec eyes widened. It sounded like it was coming from the inside of the egg and he just… he was shocked. Absolutely shocked!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in there?” asked Alec and Magnus didn’t know where he was really. It was dark, he couldn’t see well and he couldn’t really break away from where he was. He felt trapped, banging against the walls of whatever was keeping him captive, but it didn’t work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In where? Alexander, I’m freaking out, where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next to you,” said Alec and Magnus shook his head - but he couldn’t see him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see you, Alexander, what the hell is going on?” asked Magnus, but in the end decided to use his magic to light the place up and he was very confused even after he lit the place up. It was still dark, crammed and he just… again, where the hell was he? Alec could see that the egg was glowing and his eyes widened. Yes, right, magic. Magnus could break free with the magic!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” said Alec as he didn’t know how to break the news to his boyfriend. “It seems that you ended up being trapped inside of a giant egg,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing, but because Alexander wasn’t laughing with him, he quickly stopped. Oh, so that wasn’t a joke?! What the actual hell happened? Alexander brought him that ingredient and it all went wrong. Nothing ended up as it should!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’re joking,” said Magnus and Alec bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if it was an egg, then he could easily break away from it, not? Wrong. Magnus tried using his magic to break free, but the magical egg - or whatever they could call it - just ate his magic straight up and the shell didn’t even budge. Magnus tried a few more times, but he was very sad to inform himself and his boyfriend that his magic was powerless against the damn egg prison that he suddenly found himself in. But it wasn’t all lost - Magnus still had a lot of ways that he could think of that could save himself, but Alec felt terrible. Absolutely terrible he felt!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all my fault, Magnus, I brought the wrong thing for the potion and now look what happened to you,” said Alec, shaking his head. He felt like crying, honestly. He felt so bad for making this happen and he was just a mess. He needed to make this right. He was going to find a way to break this spell. “I’m so sorry, Magnus, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, roll me over to Cat,” said Magnus as he wasn’t angry at all. He should have checked for the ingredient as well. Alexander was still learning. A little smile spread across Alec’s lips and he cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if I call her and have her portal herself over would be a better idea?” asked Alec, feeling a lot more hopeful and Magnus just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that sounds much better!”</span>
</p><p>🥚🥚🥚🥚🥚🥚🥚🥚🥚</p><p>
  <span>“It is as I expected, yes,” said Ragnor and Alec’s eyes widened. After the trip over to Catarina’s she said that it would be for the best if they all took Magnus over to Ragnor, who had a lot more experiences with things like this, so she created a portal that took all of them over to England; to Ragnor in a hope that he would be able to help them out. The gang, Izzy, Jace and Clary also decided to join along. Magnus had done so much for them in the past and they wanted to help him out. Of course, he was their friend!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help him?” asked Alec, who was still feeling very guilty and he was again on the verge of tears. Would they be able to save his boyfriend? Oh, he was hoping that all was going to end up okay!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can, I’m Ragnor Fell after all,” said Ragnor and Magnus just rolled his eyes there inside of that egg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do?” asked Jace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what should we do to help you?” asked Clary and rubbed her palms together. She was very ready to help her friend out and Ragnor took in a deep breath and then nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just need to create a potion. Nothing too difficult, but I am going to need some of the ingredients. Luckily, most of them grow in that forest that you can see behind my house,” said Ragnor and they all looked at each other and nodded. Okay, yes, they could do that! “But I’ll need someone to stay here with me and help me prepare everything for the potion. I’ll be needing two of you,” said Ragnor and Izzy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that,” said Izzy because she knew that her brother would want to be in that forest. He felt guilty she could feel it and going into the forest was going to give Alec more purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, I’ll be around here if you need me. I am good at brewing potions,” said Clary and Alec tried not to roll his eyes… just when did she brew a potion before? But then again, he shouldn’t be criticising because Magnus was like this because of him. He again felt terrible and he looked at his parabatai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that leaves just you and me, buddy,” said Jace and Alec gave him a little nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go get those ingredients and get my boyfriend back,” said Alec and took in a deep breath, taking the list of all of them as Ragnor handed them to him.</span>
</p><p>🥚🥚🥚🥚🥚🥚🥚🥚🥚</p><p>
  <span>The forest behind Ragnor’s house was terrifying, it truly was, but Alec managed to pull through. All that was on his mind was to bring his boyfriend back. He needed to find everything that was needed from him. He needed to get Magnus back and that was all that was on his mind. He was brave, unlike his parabatai, who was sent running back to Ragnor’s house as soon as they stumbled upon some ducks, 25 to be exact. That was literally all it took for Jace and Alec was just rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec spent the whole day there in the woods, but he managed to find everything that was on that list and he quickly made his way back to Ragnor, who was waiting for all of the other needed ingredients for the potion that was going to bring his boyfriend back and Alec was just hoping that everything was going to end up okay. Jace was completely defeated by the whole thing - the fact that he got scared by ducks and was sent running back to Ragnor’s made everyone laugh way too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole egg was shaking - Magnus was shaking with laughter inside of there because Alec’s parabatai was really just so… well, he felt bad for him, but still. Also, it warmed his heart up to see everyone trying to hard to bring him back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really did have amazing friends!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was feeling very nervous as he was standing there by the side and was hoping that everything was going to work out okay, biting on his lips and nails as Ragnor made the potion completely and they all stood back and watched what was going to happen. Magnus was also praying inside of that egg, Ragnor pouring the potion onto the egg and much to their luck it started melting down. Just like butter!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes widened because there he was - Magnus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely unharmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s heart jumped up to his throat and he was really just so… amazed and blessed to have his boyfriend back. Magnus was still very much in daze because the day was really interesting and he was just glad to be back because it was kind of crammed inside of there. The first thing that Magnus did was hug all of his friends and he hugged Alec lastly, but because their hug lasted for a very, very long time. Alec wasn’t letting him go and he was chanting his apologies over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander, it’s completely okay,” said Magnus, trying to calm down his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I was stupid and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it was… this showed me that I really have amazing friends,” he said and looked around. “Thank you everyone,” said Magnus and kissed Alec’s cheek, the others smiling as well because they were happy that their friend was back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus was saved from the egg spell and they were all so happy. As for celebration, Magnus summoned all of them up a lot of cakes and made sure that nobody was ever going to be turned into an egg again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>